


I'd Do Anything For You

by loveoverpride



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in September 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Do Anything For You

_New pics of Josh just surfaced. Check now!_

My sister’s text message catapulted me into action. I scrambled to the computer, punched a few keywords, and  _Boom_! There they were. The grin on my face could not disappear. There was my Josh, walking around the set, with his signature t-shirt and jeans, with Andre by his side. Driver! My pretty boy with his red collar….what’s this? A sleeveless spandex suit?  I let out a gasp. He didn’t tell me about this!

It had only been two weeks and I was still adjusting to not having him nearby: making dinner in the kitchen, cuddling on the couch, driving around town. My family thought I was going to freak out and hysterically cry every night because of his absence. I haven’t…well, not yet. I didn’t want to jinx myself.  I didn’t want Josh to think he has to be with me at all times to function as a couple. We’d been dating for six months and this temporary distance was a blip on our radar. Only a sign of things to come… 

As I sensually swooned over the photographic gems, my phone began to ring. The familiar notes of Foster the People’s “I Would Do Anything For You” serenaded me, I reached over to pick it up without giving a second thought.

“Yessir.”

“Hey, girl, hey! Whatcha doin’?”

“Oh nothing, just drooling over this bangin’ spandex suit you have on.”

A hearty laugh echoed in my ear.  Man, I miss that laugh.

“They got posted, yeah?”

“Yup. You look good, dude.  Damn sexy actually.”

“Gracias, baby.”

I decided to ask how his day was going.

“Great!  Everyone is great and Atlanta is pretty fierce. I love it.”

“Hmm...that’s nice.”

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah.”

Josh proudly stated, “I call bluff, girl. You stink at hiding your feelings.  I miss you.”

I smiled. Of course, he knew when I was fibbing. I was trying to disguise my longing for him, but apparently I failed this test.  We regularly texted when we had breaks; but because of the time difference and work, it was the first time in two days that we were talking. “I miss you too, Josh.”

“Baby, when can you visit?  You should come, it will be fun. Do you have any free time?”

I checked my planner for availability – “Ummm, I don’t have any big events happening in the next two weeks.”

“Sweet! I’ll book a flight tonight.”

“Hey, let’s not rush this. I have to get used to this separation. Let me adjust first.”

Josh pleaded, “C’mon, baby. I want you here. It’s not just for you. I would love for you to be here, if you get my drift.”

Why did he have to be so persuasive? Getting me all worked up with this blatant seducing. I eventually snapped out of my daze and replied, “Fine…”

“I knew you’d say yes. Hey, they need me back.  I’ll text you later, ok?”

“Alright, gorgeous.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”  


End file.
